The Mind Flayer (Stranger Things)
|-|True Form= |-|Proxy= Summary The Mind Flayer is a mysterious entity originating from the Upside Down, an alternate version of Earth where all life on it has been wiped out, whilst the planet was turned into a desolate and lifeless wasteland inhabited only by animalistic creatures of parasitic nature and by the Mind Flayer itself Although the entity remained hidden for most of the series, it is heavily hinted to be the responsible for turning the Upside Down into the desolate wasteland that it is currently, judging by the fact that it holds a telepathic connection to the Demogorgons that originate from it, being a Hive-Mind interconnected to everything within the now-lifeless Earth. Throughout it's few appearences across the series, The Mind Flayer seems to have a goal consisting of taking over the main universe that exists in parallel to the Upside Down, and was revealed to be the driving force that controlled the Demogorgon-creatures into action Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-A Name: Unknown, nicknamed "The Mind Flayer". The Shadow Monster, The Brain Origin: Stranger Things Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Hive-Mind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1 for the physical manifestation. Likely Type 4 for the entirety of the Hive-Mind), Weather Manipulation (Can generate large thunderstorms with it's presence), Possession (Took control of Will's body and made him it's host through a vision and while trapped in an alternate reality), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely High in a physical manifestation; The act of imbuing part of its essence inside of a human body is inconsequential to The Mind Flayer's manifestation, as it's body is comprised of a smoke-like substance that can easily regrow itself after the loss of limbs and possibly more), Perception Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Actively interacted with Will on a physical manner, despite being trapped within the Upside Down and only appearing to him through visions and hallucinations), Clairvoyance (Capable of seeing events that transpire on alternate realities completely separated from it's own), Intangibility and Body Control (The physical manifestation of the Hive-Mind is composed of a smoke-like substance which can be easily remoulded into smaller shapes or imbued inside the bodies of people to make them the Mind Flayer's hosts), Biological Manipulation (Lowered Will's corporeal temperature after taking him as it's host), Information Manipulation (Type 1. Made it's shape appear in the static of a camera record), Telepathy (Can telepathically control it's hosts across universes, and holds a telepathic connection to the Demogorgons to the point where they feel the same bodily sensations it does), Technology Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Can generate vines that make nearby vegetations enter in a state of rot and decay upon contact), Life Manipulation (Is most certainly the responsible for the creation of the Demogorgons) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent level (The Mind Flayer is a collective hive-mind connected to everything in the Upside Down, a desolate and lifeless parallel earth filled with roots creeping throughout all of its interior and spores floating across its atmosphere, and is heavily implied to be what caused the destruction of all life across the planet in the first place) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (It is a vast hive-mind interconnected to every single living thing in the Upside Down, as well as the roots that crawl under the it's interior, and likely holds control over other aspects of the desolate planet as well, such as the spores floating throughout its surface) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (The Mind Flayer's physical manifestation is notably hard to harm directly, as its body is made up of a smoke-like substance similar to a cloud that can regrow lost limbs and likely other body parts as well. Additionally, the fact that "The Shadow Monster" is most likely a physical avatar of the hive-mind that exists across the Upside Down makes it hard to kill directly, and destroying it would likely require the destruction of the hive-mind as well) Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely Planetary, possibly Multi-Universal with specific abilities (Capable of affecting parallel realities with its abilities, as it could take control of Will even when trapped in the Upside Down and could actively send him visions of it. However, this was likely possible due to the fact that a crack in space-time leading to the Upside Down was opened at the time, allowing The Mind Flayer to use it as a medium to project its influence over the main universe, as seen when it could seemingly do nothing to affect it after the crack was closed by Eleven) Standard Equipment: The Demogorgons / Demodogs Intelligence: The Mind Flayer seems to be an intelligent and cunning entity, displaying the capacity to think in human terms and trick others numerous times, such as when it forced Will to lie about its weakness in order to trick numerous soldiers into meeting their deaths. Additionally, it is a gigantic hive-mind interconnected to the entirety of the Upside Down, having telepathic control over hordes of Demongorgons, and being stated to be a completely alien entity beyond human comprehension. Weaknesses: It is extremely vulnerable to fire and light in general, and seems to have a rather poor tolerance to pain. It can be expelled from the body of its hosts by exposing said host to extreme heat for a determinate amount of time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Stranger Things Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Perception Users Category:Weather Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Netflix Category:Horror Characters